Elevator of doom!
by Dreamah
Summary: The worst thing has happened. The Tallest are trapped in an elevator...with Zim! Will they survive 5 hours without going mad? Final chapter up! Sequel out now!
1. Elevator of doom!

**It's a weird pointless fic, a bit like Zim eats Waffles. For all you weird pointless people out there! Like me **

**Elevator…of doom! **

**(note, this happens before Zim ruins Operation Impending Doom 1)**

Scene 1: The tallest are in the main room of the massive when they decide they want some snacks. They get into the elevator to go to the snack room. Zim is waiting in the elevator. The doors shut.

Zim: he-lo!

Purple: _looks around_ did you hear some thing?

Red: no…

Zim: _jumps up and down waving insanely_ DOWN HERE!

Red: who's that?

Purple: I think he's that guy from the academy…

Red: ohhh…I don't remember….

Purple: neither do I…

Zim: neat, you're tall!

Purple: _frowns_ duh, we're the tallest!

Zim: heh? I thought Spork was the tallest.

Red: something ate him…

Zim: ooooh….so can I be an invader?

Purple: _chokes on his piece of bubbley gum_ what?

Zim: I wanna be an invader!

Red:…? Ok…What's your name?

Zim: I AM ZIM!

Purple: _whispers to Red_ this guys a nut…

Red: no kidding…

Zim: I'm an Invader!

Red: um…no your not.

Zim: why not?

Purple: because you're crazy-

Red: um, we need a job application before we can do that.

Zim: oh. Ok _starts an long winded rant about his brilliance_

5 minutes later.

Zim (continued): and that why I should be tallest.

Purple: huh?

Zim: I mean, invader. An invader.

Red: _groans_ you done yet?

Zim: and as my first act as an invader I shall…um…uh…_looks about for inspiration_ ah! Push this glowing red button!

Red: but in the movies the red button always makes something bad happen!

Zim: bad? Or good?

Purple: This guy's confusing! grabs _Red by the head and shakes him_ MAKE THE MIND TRICKS STOP!

Red: let go of my head!

_Zim pushes the button. Nothing happens. The tallest sigh in relief. Zim frowns and pushes the button again. Nothing happens. He starts pushing the button insanely and before the Tallest can stop him, there is a tremendous creak and the elevator is hurtling downwards._

Purple: AH! We're gonna die!

Zim: Zim shall save you! _purple screams louder_

Red: no really Zim, just… _he picks Zim up and wedges him in Purple's mouth to stop him screaming_

Purple: MMHP!

Zim: where'd the lights go?

_The elevator jerks and send the three of them crashing into the floor. A voice sounds from the speaker underneath the red button._

Elevator operator: Hello, if you're hearing this you're probably trapped in the elevator 300 leagues below Irk.

Zim: heh?

Elevator Operator: A team of Technicians have been sent to rescue you. They will arrive in approximately 5 hours. In a moment I will cut off all the electricity in the elevator. When the lights go out, please feel free to panic. Have a nice day. _the lights go out_


	2. A free blender with every Invader

**_PART 2 Thanks for the reviews _**

_Following the announcement was an awkward silence, eventually broken by Purple._

Purple: can I panic now?

Red: _whispers_ what, so Zim can save us some more?

_Zim smiles proudly, not taking in the sarcasm._

Red: We should just sit here….and…wait…

Zim: maybe we should tell stories! And…sing songs…OF DOOM!

Purple: ...why?

Zim: It'll be like family bonding. You two can pretend you're the tallest-

Red: and you can pretend you're an invader…

Purple: but we ARE the tallest!

Zim: see? You're into character already! I'm an invader! _accidentally clouts Purple over the head _look at me go!

Purple (confused): but…but…

Zim: now…song of doom…lets see…hm…how about… doom-dom-de-doom-doomy….

Red: how many more hours of this?

Purple: 5…

Red:…how many more now?

Purple: 5.

Red: and now?

Zim: hours shouldn't be called hours. They should be called 'Zims'…after my brilliant…name!

_Red is sucked into a little fantasy world where millions of Zims are dancing around clocks._

Fantasy Red: how many hours?

Fantasy Purple: 48 ca-jillion Zims.

Red (wakes up and shudders): Maybe not Hour. I mean Zim. Zim.

Zim: only 4 Zims and fifty Zim-brain-meats to go!

Purple: ok…this guy is scaring me.

Red: you think?

_Another silence._

Zim: maybe we should-

Red: no.

Zim: or-

Red: no.

Zim: _pulls out packet of fries_ suit yourself.

Red: wait…food!

Zim: you said you didn't want any.

Purple: fries! Gimme!

Zim: nuh-uh.

Red: but...um...you have to obey the Tallest!

Zim: I'm not playing that game no more.

Red: but it's not a game!

Zim: so am I an Invader?

Purple: no!

Zim: _shrugs _oh well. _crams handful of fries in his mouth_

Purple: no…how are we gonna live 5 Zims without snacks?

Red: HOURS!

Purple: sorry.

Red: um…

Zim: we shall just have to improvise! I will now amaze you with my skill of…of…that one thing…

Purple: Improvisation?

Zim: that's the one. Now see, I take this small spring, attach it to this thing here, mix it in a blender with some of these fries…_inspects the blender_ Then throw it out and order fast food. _pulls out cell phone. _No signal. Oh well.

Red: …what?

Purple: You carry a blender in your pocket?

Zim: Invaders are always prepared!

Purple: with a blender?

Red: I can't take much more of this…


	3. Room with a corpse and Zim

**Part 3**

Purple: gimme that blender!

Zim: noooo! _hugs the blender desperately_

Red: What do you want his blender for?

Purple: It's got some of the fries in it!

Red: but they're all…mushy…

Purple: so? I'm dying!

Zim: I'm thirsty._ pulls out suck monkey from his pocket_

Red: you got any burritos in that pocket?

Zim: yup. chews burrito

Red: …I wanted that…

Purple: have you got…an elevator key in there?

Zim: _through a mouth full of food _Sure.

Red: Then why didn't you say so? We can get out of here!

_Zim rummages in his pockets. Several noises are heard including cat's yowling, beeps and finally a clinking sound._

Zim: oops, I dropped it.

Red: _slaps himself on the forehead_ How are we going to find it? It's dark!

Purple: this room isn't very big we'll just have to feel around…hum…I think I have it!

Red: that's my arm.

Zim: found it! Wait, it's just a bottle top. Must have left the key back in the Voot.

Red: WHY?

Zim: um…don't know.

Purple: This is horrible!

Zim: Any one want to play I spy?

Red: go on then.

Zim: I spy with my INCREDIBLE eye…something beginning with…D.

Purple: darkness.

Zim: wow, you're good! You're turn.

Purple: I spy, something beginning with…B.

Red: blackness.

Purple: your turn…

Red: This is stupid.

Purple: yeah…I want that blender!

Red: YOU CAN'T HAVE THE BLENDER!

Purple: ok…I need the bathroom.

Red: Give me a good reason why I shouldn't strangle you.

Purple: because then you'd be all alone in an elevator with Zim!

Zim: and a corpse.

Purple: ZIM!


	4. Oh my god, he ate my watch!

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it!**

**Part 4**

Purple: I REALLY need the bathroom.

Zim: _rummages in pocket_ I've got a chamber pot from the Middle Ages.

Purple: now that…is…creepy…

Red: _twitches_ we have to get out of here…before I go mad…

Purple: and before I wet my self.

Red: and before we starve…

Zim: and before that irken eating blob tracks me down.

Red: WHAT?

Zim: it's ok, we're in a nice safe elevator, we-there is a huge thud on from the ceiling

Purple: what was that?

Red: screaming IT'S THE BLOB!

Zim: AH!

Red: AAAH!

Purple: eeek!

_Everybody stops screaming._

Red:…that sounded girly.

Purple: _goes red_ did not. _the thudding starts again. A hand suddenly punches through the roof. The tallest scream_

Guy: here's a pizza for an Invader Zim…

Zim: that's me! _squeezes the pizza through the hole. The delivery man walks off_

Purple: we can escape through the hole!

Red: It looks a bit small though…

Purple: no! Look!

_He uses his hover belt to fly up. He slowly squeezes his head through the hole. He wriggles for a bit._

Purple: um…Red…I'm stuck.

Zim we must save him! _jumps up and down but can't reach Purple_

Red: uh…he can stay there for a bit…I haven't got enough energy to get up.

Purple: Wow, its dark here…some thing just crawled over my face!

_Red leaps up and pulls him down._

Zim: anyone want to play pop goes the weasel?

Red: not really. How many more hours?

Purple: 4 hours.

Red: Hey, how can you see your watch if it's dark?

Purple: mine glows the dark…_flashes his watch_

Zim: THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!

Red: finally, some light! Keep it on!

Zim: TURN IT OFF!

Purple: I don't wanna!

Zim: _serious and dramatic _ Then you leave me no choice…

Red: what are you going to do? Eat it?

_Zim eats the watch._

Red: now…I am terrified…

Purple: my…watch….my grandma got me that for my birthday!

Zim: you have a grandma?

Purple: yeah…

Zim: _sniggers_

Purple: what's so funny? STOP LAUGHING! _crouches into a little ball_ don't look at me…


	5. Full of pokey goodness!

**Part 5**

Purple: pain…

Zim: heheh…

Red: how much more of this?

Purple: I don't know, Zim ate my watch!

Zim: I shall use my Invader skills to determine the correct time from the suns position.

Purple: o…k….

Red: shhh, it'll keep him busy for a bit.

_Five minutes later_

Zim: the results of my investigation! _clears throat_ The blob ate the sun! He did this to spite me and my amazingness…REVENGE! Oh, and we're going to be in here for another 3 hours.

Red: heh? How did you work that out?

Zim: because you're wearing a watch.

Red:…oh yeah…

Purple: 3 hours? I'm not going to live that long!

Zim: lets graffiti the walls!

Red: with what?

Zim: our superior tongues! _licks the walls_

Purple: …I….ew…

Red (sarcastically): What does taste like?

Zim: shoes.

Purple: Why is he licking the wall again?

Red: you know what? I have no idea. AND I DON'T CARE!

Zim: maybe be we should-

Red: NO! That's just horrible!

Purple: you don't even know what it is yet!

Zim: It WAS an escape plan but…_shrugs_

Red: wha? Tell us!

Zim: I thought it was just horrible!

Purple: he torments us….WHY?

Zim: because you're just pokable.

Red: is that even a word?

_Zim grins and pokes Purple in the middle of his forehead._

Zim: full of pokey goodness….AND DOOM!

Purple: a…horrible…suffering…

Zim: Wow, I could keep going for Zims!

Red: HOURS! HOURS!

Zim: what about them?

Red: _sits down _why me…

Zim: poke!

_Zim pokes Red._

Red: two can play at this game!


	6. Here comes the bride!

_Red pokes Zim insanely._

Red: how do you feel now huh Zim? HUH?

Zim: AAH! Pokey goodness hurts!

Purple: Im trapped in an elevator with two loonatics.

Red: POKE!

Zim: make it stop!

Purple: RED! You're acting like Zim!

Red: _stops and looks embarrassed_ uh…yeah….sorry…

Zim: pain…

Purple: we have to do something to stop us going mad.

Zim: too late! BONK! _Pulls out a stick and hits Red on the head so hard he's knocked out._

Purple: oh….dear….

Zim: aw….isnt he cute?

Purple: no…

Zim: lets play house! I'll be the dad, he can be the baby and you can be the wife!

Purple: I AM NOT A WOMAN!

Zim: really?

Purple: ZIM! You….JERK!

Zim: so whos the woman?

Purple: no one!

Zim: So who am I getting married to?

Purple: NOBODY!

Zim: ok….so who are you marrying?

Purple: aaah….

Zim: whos he?

Purple: NOONE!

Zim: riiiiight….so whos Red marrying?

Red: wha? What did I miss?

Purple: NOBODY!

Red:…ok….this is one of those freaky dreams isn't it…

Zim: he-llo!

Red: nope. Its real. Why…

Purple: _Bangs his head against the wall in frustration_ Nobody!

Red: Purple's lost it.

Zim: he suuuure has….

Red: I hate you. (red's thoughts) _2 and a half more hours of this. Are we even going to be alive at the end of it?_

Purple: MEEEP….LEEEP….

Red: What on Irk….

Purple: _Red turns into a chicken before his eyes_ Food…


	7. Oh the jiggly bells and holly!

**PART 7**

Red: um….are you ok?

Purple: woo! A talking chicken! Such a tasty chicken…

Zim: I think he's looking at you.

Red: uh-oh…

Purple: CHICKEN!

_Purple jumps at Red and starts chewing his head._

Red: GAAAH! It hurts!

Zim: look, he's drooling on you….

Red: Aaaah!

Zim: ok….

Red: ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT?

Zim: …what?

Red: ZIM! YOU IDIOT!

Purple: CHICKEN!

Zim: salami.

Purple: ew! _Falls over_

Red: Zim, make us something to eat before cannibal over here chews our feet off…

Zim:….

Red: Zim?

Zim:….

Red: what's wrong with him?

Zim: would you like a mint?

Red: NO!

Zim: sure?

Purple: foood…_rolls around _need foooooood….

Red: how about that pizza you bought earlier?

Zim: OK! It's my favourite flavour, mouldy mushroom and anchovies! _Tries to stuff a slice in Red's mouth_

Red: that's just gross!

Purple: FOOOD! _Grabs the pizza and shoves it all in his mouth._ That was lovely! What flavour was it?

Red: eh….

Zim: it was-

Red: NEVER MIND ZIM!

Zim: mould. And anchovies.

Purple: UH! ANCHOVIES! _Throws up on Red and starts rolling again. _NEEEEE….NEEEE…

Zim: ok…I know what will cheer you up! _pulls a square item out of his pocket_

Red: what's that?

Zim: It's a platypus card.

Red: wha?

Zim: lookie. _He opens the card and pulls out a small box. The box starts singing in an annoying high pitched voice_

Box: We wish you a merry platypus, we wish you a merry platypus, we wish you a merry platypus and a happy jiggly!

Red: Ok, whatever. Just turn it off.

_Purple starts dancing around to the annoying Platypus song and knocks the box out of Zims hand. It falls down a crack, still singing._

Purple: We wish you a merry-

Box: SHUTUP! That's my line! We wish you a merry platypus,

Zim: oops.

Red: turn it off!

Zim: I cant reach it!

Red: How long does the battery last?

Zim: 'bout 3 days.

Red: wait….first Im stuck in an elevator with you, then Purple goes nuts and now we have to spend the next two hours with a box that never shuts up? AAAAH!

Box: La, the jiggly joy and torture, lalalalalaaalalala, give me cash or I'll never stop singing, lalalalaaaalalala!

Red: AAAAAH!

Purple: Jiggly bells, jiggly bells, jiggly all the way, we made you scream you're on the team and pain will come your way!

Box: Hey! Jiggly bells,

Zim: Jiggly bells,

Purple: jiggly all the way,

_Red slumps into a corner and puts his hands over where his ears should be…_


	8. Reddy, the red eyed Tallest!

Zim: Reddy the red eyed tallest, had a very very red eye. And if you ever saw him-

Box: you would break down and cry,

Red: HEY!

Zim: all of the other Tallest,

Purple: that's me!

Zim: used to roll around with pain,

Red: shutup!

Zim: they never let poor Reddy, play their painful little game,

Purple: then one stormy platypus eve, Purple came to say,

Box: Reddy, because you burnt my toast, you will be our substitute roast,

Red: what?

Zim: So then Invader Zim shot him, and stuffed him up with jiggly!

Red: ok...

Box: and then those cannibals ate him, that silly silly silly Reddy!

Red: ARE YOU DONE YET?

Box: nope.

Zim: AGAIN!

Red: no! TIME OUT!

Purple: I don't wanna go to my room! WHY MOMMY, WHY?

Red: GAAAAH!

Box: from the top now-

Red: when I find you I will jump on you…

Purple: noooo….

Red: get a hold of your self!

Zim: ok. _Wraps his arms around his head_

Red: come on Zim…nobody is THAT stupid!

Box: listen-

Red: no, you listen, ITS NOT CHRISTMAS!

Box: ok, ok…

Red: finally…

Box: My raaaabbit lies under the ocean, my easter eggs lie under the sea, my bunny lies under the ocean, oh bring back my chocolate to me!

Red: ITS NOT EASTER!

Box: Happy horror to you, happy torture to you, happy-

Red: PLEASE! Stop singing!

Zim: but its his job!

Red: doesn't he have another job?

Box: OH! Poetry! With bugs your flesh begins to teem, your brains pour out like whipping cream,

Purple: oh….my…_goes a darker shade of green_

Box: the lady spreads it on her bread, thank the platypus I'm not dead!

Red: you're going to be in a minute!

Zim: I have a brain!

Red: really? I would have never guessed!

Purple: does it pour out like whipping cream?

Red: PURPLE!

Zim: no. but I can throw up if you like.

Red: WHY?

Box: you've got your work cut out for you their Reddy my man…

Purple: YAY! Throw up, throw up, throw up!

_Zim holds his breath, goes purple and throws up the watch he ate earlier onto the floor._

Purple: MY WATCHY! _Picks up the watch and hugs it despite the fact its covered in gunk and carrots _I will never leave you again!

Red: uh…look on the bright side, I only have to stay alive for another Zim. HOUR! Hey Zim, slap me if I say Zim again.

Zim: _pulls out a cricket bat _You said the forbidden word!

_Camera turns away from the scene to face Purple, several squishy noises, screaming, cats and jiggly noises are heard._

Box: and this is the box, reporting live from the execution chamber where Zim has some how managed to get the bat stuck in his eye socket.

Purple: ouch…

Box: We wish you an operation, we wish you an operation, we wish you an operation, to help save your eye…

Red: I hate you.

Zim: IM BLIND! AAAAH!

**And thus we end another chapter with the sound of relentless screaming. And merry songs! Every body, break it down! Reddy the red eyed Tallest….**


	9. The door was open the entire time?

**Bad news everyone! This is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel loved…I think…Any hoo, I was just reading the fic and wow, I didn't realize how much I have lost the plot with this fic. At least I'll have lots to sing at Christmas…**

Zim: IM BLIND! IM BLIND!

Red: IM GOING NUTS! IM GOING NUTS!

Purple: MY WATCH IS DIRTY! MY WATCHY IS DIRTY!

Box: I'm going deaf! SHUTUP! _Every body shuts up._ Now, let's get down to business. Does anyone know where you can order a good take away here?

Red: AHA! _Reaches down into the crack and picks up the box and turns it off_

Zim: HEY!

Purple: spoil sport!

Red: for god sake! GET A GRIP!

Zim: _Pulls out a cutlass _ Tar and feather him!

Purple: how the heck are we going to do that?

Zim: I'll find some tar; you shave of your skin and make some feathers.

Purple: are you insane?

Red: you're both insane!

Zim: SUPER GLUE! _ Pulls out large tube of super glue and glues the Tallest's heads together._

Purple: AH! Im stuck!

Red: AAAAH! _Runs around the elevator dragging Purple with him._

Purple: pain!

Zim: I miss the box..._sits down on the floor a drools for a bit_

Red: ok...calm down...help'll be here soon...just have to stay alive 5 minutes.

Zim: corndog? _Waves a corn dog in Red's face_

Red: we're dead. _Collapses_

Purple: ow! Don't die on me! You're too heavy for me to drag around!

Red: are you saying I'm overweight.

Purple: you're weights fine, I just wish you'd take it somewhere else!

Zim: oooh, you're not gonna take that lying down!

Red: HEE! _Waves arms around_

Zim: yay, now they've both lost it..._dances_

Purple: MEEP!

Red: BWAHAHAH!

_The lights in the elevator come on. The door opens. Men in black suits step in. The elevator walls are covered in guts, drool and food. _

Red: wait, you mean the elevator was open…THE ENTIRE TIME!

Zim: yup. Stiiiill…We had a good time right?

Red: me….meh…but…bu…

MIB agent: we're glad you're still alive. We're sorry we couldn't get here sooner-

Red: AHAHAHA! _Gets up, runs them over and escapes, taking Purple with him._

MIB agent2: wow, what happened to them?

Zim (innocently): I really don't know.

MIB agent: It's amazing what can happen to people when they're locked in an elevator.

MIB agent: I see...

Zim: well, gotta go do really evil Invader stuff. The Tallest made me an invader! BOW TO ZIM! HAHAHA! Heheh.. He. Yeah. Ok.. See you around.

_Zim picks up the box and walks away, humming the random Christmas songs. Just before he vanishes we catch a glimpse of a small recording device hidden in his pocket..._

**Authors note: bwahaha! T'is over! But don't be sad, there is a sequel! And this next one will let the audience have some control over the madness! Look out for Elevator of Doom 2, out now!**


End file.
